


Looking For Signs

by hidingoutbackstage



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Also sorry that I don't know amber's last name, F/F, I just started watching and I am totally obsessed, M/M, Ultimate Frisbee Match, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingoutbackstage/pseuds/hidingoutbackstage
Summary: Andi has her first ultimate frisbee match, and her friends and family are there to support her!(I literally just needed to write a fic for this fandom)





	

Andi sat on the bench, tying her shoelaces. She'd already double-knotted them, but there was nothing wrong with a triple knot for extra security. The last thing she needed was to do something stupid like trip and fall when she was about to catch the frisbee and score a point during her first game. With her family and friends watching.

No pressure.

Andi finished triple-knotting her shoelaces and stood up. She took a general surveillance of the other team, trying to think how good they might be or what their strategies were. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind.

"Ah!" she yelped. A familiar giggle brought her out of her sudden panic.

"Sorry," Buffy apologized as Andi turned around. "But, surprise! We're here!"

"We?" Andi asked. Buffy gestured behind her at Cyrus, Bex, and Celia.

"Hey, Andi-man!" Bex said enthusiastically, giving her daughter a hug. "You're gonna kill this, I know it."

"Rebecca! Don't say that around children," Celia scolded.

Bex rolled her eyes. "It's an expression, mom."

"Still." Celia turned her attention to Andi. "Good luck sweetie, you'll do wonderful."

"Yeah, break a leg," Bex added. Celia swatted her daughter.

"You guys go find seats," Andi encouraged in a way that hopefully didn't sound too "please-just-go-away-before-you-make-a-scene," even though that's basically what she wanted to say.

"You really need to think before you speak, Rebecca," Celia lectured as the two walked away.

"Hey, good luck," Cyrus said, grinning. "Not that you'll probably need it anyway. You rule, girl." Andi and Buffy laughed.

Andi noticed that Cyrus was holding a couple large pieces of paper. "What's that?" she inquired.

"Huh? Oh, yeah that's just-" he was cut off by Buffy kicking him in the leg. "Nothing," he finished, dragging out the word much longer than he needed to.

Andi glanced at Buffy for an answer. "You'll see later," she promised.

"Got it."

"And if you're looking for me, I'll be cheering for you the loudest!" she assured.

Andi giggled. "Got it." The girls fist-bumped.

"Hey, uh, Andi?" Cyrus said kind of awkwardly.

"What's up?"

"Um...Jonah Beck is here, right?" Andi saw Buffy sigh and roll her eyes.

"Yeah, obviously. Why?"

"Could you, tell him, uh...that I said good luck?"

Andi was about to say "sure," when she felt Buffy's hand on her shoulder.

"Tell him yourself," Buffy said, grinning and looking past Andi and Cyrus. "Cause he's coming over here."

"He is?" Cyrus asked nervously. Buffy just laughed again.

"Hey guys," Jonah said cheerfully. Andi and Buffy grinned while Cyrus just kind of stared.

"Hey Jonah. Excited for the game, can't wait to watch you and Andi in action," Buffy said seamlessly. How she always managed to talk to people, especially boys, was a mystery to Andi.

"Thanks Buffy. We've really improved since her first lesson."

Andi pretended to be offended "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jonah laughed. "I mean you've done really well, I totally expect us to win." He held up his hand and Andi gave him a high-five.

Cyrus was still just standing there, staring awkwardly, so Andi decided to give him a little push. "So, Cyrus, didn't you want to say something to Jonah?"

Cyrus seemed to come out of a trance when Jonah locked eyes with him. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Um, good luck out there, man! I'm sure you'll be awesome."

Jonah's smile grew even bigger. "Thanks man." He turned to Andi. "We should go warm up a little bit."

"Right." Andi waved to her friends. "See ya!"

"See ya!" they said in unison.

The game itself went really well. They beat their opponents by 4 points, and Andi scored 5 points herself. On her most impressive catch, she glanced over to where everyone was sitting, and saw Celia, Bex, and Buffy each holding up a sign with glittery letters. Together the three signs said "GO ANDI MAN!" Next to them was Cyrus holding up a sign that said "I ♡ you Jonah Beck!" in rainbow letters.

After the match, Celia, Bex, Buffy and Cyrus all ran up to Andi and gave her a big group hug.

"You did great! I'm so proud of you," Celia said.

"You totally crushed the other team," Bex said, patting Andi on the back. Celia sighed and left muttering something about "needing to take a walk before she exploded," or something. Bex rolled her eyes and went after her.

"Dude, you were _amazing!"_ Buffy practically squealed. "For reals, you almost looked like a professional out there!"

Andi laughed "Thanks, Buffy. I saw your signs, they looked awesome!"

"Glad you like them!" She looked down at her feet. "Hopefully you like them so much you won't be mad that I used some of your art supplied to make them."

"Without asking? I'll never forgive you," Andi joked. She turned to Cyrus. "I saw your sign too. Tell me you didn't also borrow my supplies to make it." The look of pure guilt on his face was more than enough to answer Andi's question.

She crossed her arms. "I'd be mad at you both if the signs didn't look so good. I mean, what's the point of having supplies if it doesn't get used?"

Buffy nodded. "True dat." The trio giggled.

Andi felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Jonah. "Hey, Andi, you did great today!" he complimented.

"Thanks! You too."

Jonah looked at Cyrus. "I, uh, I saw your poster," he said. Cyrus bit his lip and looked down, obviously trying not to blush. "It looks great."

Cyrus' head snapped up, his cheeks turning pink. "Really?"

"Yeah." The two boys just looked at each other for a few seconds before Andi coughed, breaking the silence.

"So, Buffy, the team is doing a thing after the game where we go out for celebratory ice cream. We're allowed to each bring a person to tag along if we want. You wanna be my +1?" she asked, throwing an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Of course! Sounds like a plan!" Buffy said, wrapping her arm around Andi's waist.

"Hey, Cyrus, wanna be my +1?" Jonah asked nervously.

"Um..."

"Amber Alert!" a snotty high-pitched voice called. Andi didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Hey Amber," Jonah said, sounding exasperated.

"Hey cutie! Heard we're going for ice cream after this!"

Jon looked at her in disbelief. "This is a team celebration-"

"And if you want you can bring a friend," Amber stated like it was obvious. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Well, I guess..." Jonah started. Cyrus' face fell.

"Hey, Amber where were you during the game? We didn't see you cheering on the team," Buffy said defiantly.

"I-I was busy," Amber stuttered.

"And anyway, Jonah was going with Cyrus," Buffy added. Cyrus looked up again, hopeful.

"Yeah, I was," Jonah defended. "Let's go," he said, taking Cyrus by the arm. 

Cyrus' face was ecstatic. _"Jonah Beck is touching my arm!"_ he mouthed to Buffy and Andi, who both gave him a thumbs-up.

Amber huffed as they walked away. "He made a mistake ignoring me," she pouted. Andi and Buffy rolled their eyes and began walking away. "Give your dumb friend a message, all right?" she called after the two girls. "Tell him-"

"Oh, get lost Amber!" Andi said. "Or better yet, kidnapped." Buffy laughed and gave her friend a fist bump.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of this, all right?


End file.
